Gamma
is a member of Shadow Garden, being one of original the Shadow Seven as well as the director of the Mitsugoshi Company. Despite her lack of coordination, Gamma's knowledge has allowed her to recreate many of the items described by her master Shadow to sell as Mitsugoshi's exclusive products. Personality Gamma is seen as a dignified person with elegance and grace but in actuality, she is very clumsy that affects her performance in battle. Although not a competent fighter, she makes up for it by being a very intelligent and cunning individual making her the one responsible for most of Shadow Garden's operations. Appearance Gamma is a mature slender elf with a large busom and dark blue hair with several strands braided that extends nearly to her feet. Furthermore, she also posseses a mole under the left corner of her lips. Her Shadow Garden uniform consists of the standard slime bodysuit with golden patterns decorated around her chest and arms. Outside of Shadow Garden, Gamma normally wears a long dark dress attached to a checker that exposes her chest and back. Gamma_figure_LN.jpg|Civilian Background After being left for dead by society, she was discovered by Sid. He revitalized the girl causing Gamma to develop a deep admiration to the power Sid possesses which she regards as life itself. Being one of the original seven members of Shadow Garden, Gamma has spent time training with Cid and the other girls, particularly Delta. Gamma was dismayed that she is not a competent fighter like them. That is until Sid showed her another path through intellect. Gamma listened to Sid's Wisdom of the Shadows ranging from economics to engineering and decides to pour her dedication into learning them. History Assault on Viscount Olba Gamma took part in rescuing Claire alongside the Seven Shadows. She and her team took care most of the guards while Sid killed Olba. Midgar Academy Terrorist Attack Gamma reintroduces herself to Sid when he entered one of Mitsugoshi's stores. Believing he came to inquire about the attacks done by killers pretending to be Shadow Garden, she told him what they know. After Sid informs them that he has a lead, Gamma sends in Nyuu to assist him. She then set up an operation to save Midgar Royal Spellsword Academy from an terrorist attack perpetrated by the Order of Diabolos. After the school was saved, she and Alpha discuss about their master's triumph over the terrorist leader and gave smiles in respect for him. God of War Tournament Sid visits Gamma once more and orders her to help him enter the God of War Tournament. She help him by changing his appearance and identity. Mitsugoshi Co vs the Great Commerce Association Gamma and Shadow Garden decided the time was now to place their company on top of the business world. Mitsugoshi Co currently has a strong standing due to their creation of the popular banking notes. This lead the Great Commerce Association to send in assassins to kidnap her but Gamma with the help of Nyuu foiled the attempt. She then received word of Delta's disappearance, greatly worrying her. This grew worse when she learned that Shadow seemingly abandoned which was undone when Beta told them the truth. Gamma expressed happiness that Shadow was still loyal to them and that Delta is alive. After the Great Commerce collapsed, Mitsugoshi Co became the most successful business. Abilities Gamma's natural trait is her intelligence. This made her excellent in multi-tasking, extracting knowledge from her opponents and planning out strategies ahead of time. Apart from her military brilliance, she is adept in entrepreneurship with the establishment of Mitsugoshi Co as proof of that. She applies fundamental economics she learned from Cid to her business such as the banking system which became popular among the populace. Gamma has tremendous speed and lot of magical power which in turn is offset by her lack of fighting skill or ability. Not helping this is her clumsiness which at the same time makes her bit more unpredictable such as when she fell and threw her sword in such a way it bisected her assassin. Category:Characters Category:Shadow Garden Category:Elf